A new neighbour
by hatakesharingan0
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha; an inhabitant of a extravagant penthouse located in Konoha city comes across a new neighbour- Naruto Uzumaki, their first few encounters take an unexpected toll.. SasuxNaru, Lemon, Yaoi, Romance, One-shot.


Hello all, this is my first ever fanfic , I'm an extreme Sasuke x Naruto shipper so warning IT IS PRETTY YAOI, also this fanfic contains vulgar language such as swearing and such, that's why I've rated it an M. Contains Boy-on-Boy love, please do not read on if you dislike such concepts. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one shot of a fanfic, tell me what you think~  
Also I live in the UK therefore I spell certain words differently than their 'American' alternatives (eg. neighbour instead of neighbor, or realise instead of realize) I do apologise.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, Naruto belongs and was wrote by the awesome Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke unwillingly opened his eyes and flipped over onto his stomach whilst quietly grunting to himself . _How annoying_. He squinted his eyes and took a glance at his alarm clock that was positioned on the modern bedside table next to him. 6:30am. Subsequently, he lazily rolled out of his bed and placed himself onto the hard wooden floor of his bedroom. While slowly stretching and yawning, he walked up to the window and examined the quiet streets of Konoha; streets that were lit up by the dim street lights and the nearly descending sun. Sasuke had a brilliant view of the city as he lived in an elegant penthouse, located on the most extravagant street of Konoha city. This view that Sasuke was examining was somewhat unusual compared to the busy, bright, and noise-filled city that Konoha became at day. Konoha was a place full of life, densely populated and busting to brim with its busy nature. Sasuke greatly enjoyed looking at the city in this peace, restful state. It felt to him like all life stood still and minuscule moments of calmness slowly crept up on the city, just like the morning sun that was advancing further over the horizon.

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Sasuke's little moment of peace got harshly disrupted by his alarm that just went off despite him already being awake. _Stupid thing I'm already awake; _Sasuke grunted and walked towards the bathroom annoyed. He had to wake up an hour earlier than usual because he had a meeting planned at 8:00am, and if he was late his boss Itachi would surely murder him.

After a quick and refreshing shower Sasuke quickly grabbed the clothes that he neatly laid out the night before, got dressed and headed towards the door. _My keys, shit. _He exclaimed as he rushed up to the coat rack and grabbed his keys. He could not afford to be late to this meeting at any cost. He proceeded to open the door and to his surprise fell back and heavily landed on the corridor floor. _What the fuck? _He coldly glanced up, ready to beat the shit out of the idiot who he stumbled into, but before he could think any further his heart jolted as he examined the person who stood before him. _Holy shit, he's h o t._ He began to examine the features of the boy that stood over him. He was fairly well built, in his late teens and what it seemed to him a few inches shorter than him. He had bright gold locks that were tousled into style and radiant blue eyes that shone like beautiful orbs, his sun kissed skin finished off his whole look. ''Hiya! I um- sorry about that! I just um moved in next door and was moving my stuff, didn't expect anyone to come out this apartment, my bad!'' said the blond, holding his hand out to Sasuke. In return, Sasuke grunted and replied ''I don't need your help'' whilst pulling himself up and adding ''and watch out more next time, I am due to a meeting and now I will be late, idiot.'' And as he properly stood up he returned to fully examine the boy. He was wearing jeans that comfortably hung from his waist and a loose t-shirt that slightly slung over his shoulder, exposing visible collar bones and well-defined shoulders. Sasuke was extremely intrigued by him, he was so damn attractive yet he resembled someone that Sasuke would usually avoid at all costs. Loud, cheerful, bright, and idiotic. Yet him, this boy was something completely different. ''Well um yeah, sorry about that! I'll get going now, see 'ya around!'' The boy yelled as he returned to his apartment and slammed the door behind him. _What a strange guy_ Sasuke thought to himself as he shook himself from the situation and proceeded to get into the elevator that took him directly to the car park beneath the penthouse. Sasuke got out of the elevator and took out his keys that rhythmically jingled in sync with his footsteps. He casually walked up to his car and opened the drivers door, the fresh leather scent tickling his nose as he got into his new Jaguar that he recently purchased due to a promotion at work. Without a second thought, he fired up his car and quickly emerged from the car park, his tyres loudly screeching with speed.

Ten short minutes later, Sasuke arrived at work. After gracefully parking his Jaguar he got out of his car, locked it and walked a few steps on to push the two double doors aside that were placed under the sign: _Uchiha Incorporated._ He rushed up the stairs and forced his way into a large meeting room, with all of the members already seated. Sasuke rushed up to his seat, forcefully placing his suitcase down and asked ''Am I late?'' ''No no, just on time, now sit yourself down and get ready'' Said a voice from the opposite end of the room. The voice turned out to be Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, boss, and obviously the main manager of the whole company. Itachi was an extremely intelligent and interesting man, and as the older son of the Uchiha it was he who took his fathers place after their parents tragic death. Sasuke secretly envied Itachi a little, although Sasuke was not much different from him. He envied how he got a lot of respect and admiration from his co-workers, whilst he himself was still seen as a child or ''Itachi's younger brother''. He was sick of it, he was twenty years old for heaven's sake; though he knew that he was forever destined to be compared to his older brother.

He sat down and started his presentation; the meeting went on for a good few hours and the meeting attendants seemed to be fairly impressed with Sasuke's work and effort. After everyone left, his brother approached him and said ''good work Sasuke, I'm impressed. Who knows, you may become my successor in no time.'' Sasuke hissed at his brothers admiring words and replied ''Do not praise me as such brother, you know that it will not be happening any time soon so leave it be.'' Itachi smirked to his brother's attitude and walked away, he had work to do and wasn't going to be kept behind by his younger brother any longer. This is what Sasuke hated most, that feeling of superiority between him and his brother. If only he was born first Itachi would have had to be the little kid of the family, the underminement, the idiot. Sasuke hated his work, he hated the atmosphere, he hated the toll his life took. He wanted something new, something different to happen. Not all this eat, sleep, work, sarcastic brother bullshit constantly.

After ranting to himself Sasuke walked out of the meeting room and headed towards the stairs, he was done for the day as he was always well ahead of schedule, and this meeting was the last of his priorities. He pushed the large double doors aside and emerged from the building and onto the street. He could see faces, faces of people that he didn't care about. People being busy, walking, getting on with their lives. Sasuke paid very close attention to the details in life despite the fact that he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself, he was self-centered and inconsiderate of others. Even back in high school when tonnes of girls rushed up to Sasuke confessing their feelings he would all toss them aside, not even bothering about the fact that he was hurting their feelings. Sasuke was just never into dating or all this romance crap. Maybe because he was too self-centred or never found the right person for him? He just didn't care, he didn't care for romance, he didn't care for girls. He never looked at a girl twice, if they disappeared altogether Sasuke wouldn't even realise, he never paid attention to females at all.

His thoughts then rapidly jolted as he came to focus on opening his car and getting in; the fresh scent of leather emerging from the interior of the Jaguar, tickling his nose once again. He slumped into the car and with another screech of tyres drove off, heading back to his apartment.

He pulled up on the parking lot and got out of his car, shutting the door behind him and automatically locking it via a remote whilst walking towards the exit. He once again got into the lift that let him escape the busy life of Konoha and took him all the way to the peaceful top, to where his apartment was located. He exited the lift and headed towards his door as per usual; but then he stopped halfway and stood in his tracks. Something seemed different, something was out of the norm. And just as he thought that a loud bang came from behind him. Alarmed, he turned on his heel and walked towards the epicentre of the disturbance; the neighbouring apartment _obviously_. _What the fuck is that idiot doing in there? Who does he think he is, making all that noise and ruining MY peace._ He stormed up to the door and knocked on it exactly three times, no answer. He banged on the door another three times, no answer. He furiously kicked at the door and shouted ''Hey you, open the fucking door!'' A stumble followed by a crash was heard until finally the door opened, revealing a cheerful blond that was unintentionally grinning at Sasuke. ''Heya! How can I help you neighbour?'' ''What the fuck is all that noise for?'' Sasuke answered, his voice showing obvious aggravation. ''Looks like you're out of manners, bastard'' the boy replied, still brightly grinning at Sasuke. _Well well, he has some attitude., _Sasuke thought slyly smiling to himself, he liked that. The boy continued ''Well as you see, bastard, I've just moved in and I'm unpacking my stuff, see?'' He pointed to the stacks of boxes behind him and random objects laying around the place. ''yeah yeah, well keep the noise down dobe because I'm not having any of it, you hear me?'' The blond smirked to himself ''heh, sure thing. Sasuke'' ''…How do you know my name?'' Sasuke asked, uneasy. ''It says it right here, on your name tag, genius.'' The blond replied, gently poking Sasuke's chest where the name tag was placed. ''I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, we're neighbours now so we may as well get on, 'ya know?'' he gave him a gentle smile whilst tapping Sasuke on the back, casually he stepped back into his apartment and instinctively pushed on the door, yet the door did not shut close despite the force that was being exerted on it. It appeared that Sasuke put a foot between the space remaining and dominantly moved closer to the door frame, close enough that he was practically breathing into the gap between the door. He pressed his cold raven face against the door frame and whispered: ''hey dobe, if you're hungry come and knock. I'm just next door''. Naruto gave a puzzled look, unsure of what to make out of this gesture but added ''um yeah thanks.. see 'ya round!'' and he slammed the door shut. _Hmph, rude. What a loud and idiotic dobe_. Idiotic or not, Sasuke was intrigued by Naruto, he was different. In actual fact he was the complete opposite of Sasuke, yet there was something that attracted Sasuke to Naruto immensely. He had this attractive vibe coming off him that Sasuke just absolutely couldn't resist.

_*Bang* Bang* *Bang*_

Sasuke bolted up and glanced at the clock on his living room wall. 7:00pm. _Shit, how long have I slept?_ Sasuke must have been so exhausted for some reason that as soon as he got in he nodded off on his couch, now very loud noises have awoken him from his sleep.

_*Bang* Bang* *Bang*_

The annoying and violating noises were coming from the door. _Fuck sake_ ''I'm coming'' Sasuke angrily hissed as he steadily got up from the couch to see who the hell was making such a ruckus. Could it be Ino? After all she's always bugging him about something or trying to lure his attention to herself, typical. He yanked the door open and to his surprise _or not_ was a cheerful and bright blond standing right before him. ''Hey bastard, how's it going?'' Teased the blond, hand pressed on the door frame, his body thrown forwards toward Sasuke. _That really is something, _he greatly approved of this sort of intrusion. A ravishing hot blond was standing at his door practically throwing himself at him, he must make use of this neighbour of his or he will soon be grabbing the attention of all the other inhabitants in the pent house. He can't let that bitch Ino get hold of him, he has to make a move or his not-so-far fledged fantasies of a scorching hot blond perched on top of him will become a mere illusion. Playing up to Naruto's game Sasuke teased back ''Well well, hungry are we huh? I guess I did say come round when you're hungry, come right in and feel free to look around'' Sasuke pushed the door back and let the blond enter. Naruto walked in and carefully inspected the surroundings. A modern apartment, one bedroom and bathroom it seems, with a semi joined kitchen to living room; with a large T.V, elegant kitchen bars and the apartment itself had a cool atmosphere, just like his mysterious neighbour. ''Hey dobe, so what do you want to eat?" After no second thought at all Naruto replied with was ''Ramen! I wanna eat ramen! Do you have any ramen?'' The raven looked at the mischievous blonde with a puzzled expression. ''You want to eat boring old cup ramen?'' ''Yeah, yeah I do. Ramen is the best!'' The raven nodded, crouched down and reached into a cupboard for a cup of ramen, he waved his hand about in the cupboard a few times but couldn't find any ramen. He straightened his crouch to a bent over position and opened the cupboard fully, reaching down even further into the cabinet, desperately searching for one cup of instant ramen. Whilst Sasuke was battling with the cupboard, the blond carefully observed him. He observed the way he elegantly moved, gliding silently and quickly like a bird, like a raven. His mid-length black hair occasionally falling over his face. He examined the outline of his body, from what it looked like Sasuke was slim and evenly built, probably was much stronger than he appeared to be. He examined the way his back was slightly arched, the way his hair was gently framing his face and the way his eyes glinted like dark gems, like they were casting a dark binding spell on the blond. It was all very rapid but Naruto felt immensely attracted to Sasuke, he was so dark and mysterious yet challenging and attractive at the same time, he was simply irresistible. Sasuke's charm was driving Naruto absolutely insane and he couldn't deal with it any more.

Sasuke slowly straightened his position and swiftly swivelled around to face Naruto ''Hey dobe I don't think I have any ramen but-'' before the raven could even finish his sentence Naruto took him by surprise and forcefully kissed him, pressing Sasuke hard against the kitchen counter. Sasuke gasped for a breath as he let out a sign of surprise. Not that Sasuke didn't like it, he just didn't expect the blond to be so quick with getting into business. In actual fact this is exactly what Sasuke wanted, he wanted Naruto all over him, he wanted Naruto to be all his, to be all his right now. And as Sasuke caught onto the action the two boys began to forcefully make out against the kitchen counter, pressing their bodies onto each other like it was a battle; pushing, shoving and grinding into each other, knocking over various kitchen utensils and containers in the process. Disrupting this violent make-out session Naruto let out a sharp gasp of air, trying to quickly catch up to Sasuke's pace. Sasuke took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside the blond's mouth. Naruto let out a stunned grunt as Sasuke's tongue playfully explored each and every corner of Naruto's mouth, obviously giving great pleasure to the blond who's breathing was now irregular and heavy. Sasuke got off the blond and in one swift movement pushed the boy into his kitchen tiles and threw himself on top of his new catch. He sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck whilst undoing the rest of the blonds attire. Naruto let out a loud gasp as Sasuke attached himself to Naruto's neck and sucked on it intensely. He saw Naruto's body as a fresh canvas that was just waiting to be painted, and that beautiful and pure canvas was reserved for Sasuke, and for Sasuke only. Sasuke continued with his exploration tour of the tanned boy's body leaving marks all over, discovering it further and further, the marks getting darker and bigger. Naruto was definitely not going to take all this any longer and lashed out at Sasuke in revenge, in turn sinking his own teeth into the raven's flesh and hovering his hand over Sasuke's hardening member. Both of the boys' breathing was heavy and irregular now, they were both desperately panting and gasping as their breathing was trying to catch up with the rushing turmoil of action.

*Bang* *Thud* *Bang*

Suddenly, a violent noise came all the way from Sasuke's apartment door. _This can't be happening, what possibly could be ruining this moment now? _''Sasuke what the FUCK are you doing in there? Are you moving furniture or what?! Let me in NOW or I will MURDER you for disturbing my peace''. The familiar voice seems to have been Ino. _Shit, were we making too much noise?_Sasuke thought while he quickly threw Naruto off him, rapidly got dressed whilst trying to conceal his bite marks and headed towards the door. Before descending out of his apartment to drive Ino away he glanced over his shoulder and took a look at Naruto, sprawled out on his kitchen floor, he looked so appealing and desperate, that dobe. _Looks like I'll let him have a short breather huh_ he slyly smiled as he proceeded towards the door to drive away the obnoxious intruder so that he could continue his personal introduction to his brand new neighbour.

Hours have passed after Ino's rude intrusion and Sasuke and Naruto were now laying on the wet kitchen floor, exhausted, drained, and quite stunned by the situation. They panted, desperately trying to catch their breath. Naruto turned around and sat up slightly, resting his back on the kitchen counter behind him. He looked down at the flushed raven that lay beside him, and as he observed this hot mess his mind stuttered as he rushed to the realisation of what just happened; his head rolled to the side with embarrassment, his cheeks flushing a cute shade of pink. ''well.. what now?'' Naruto spoke up, alarmed and uncertain of the situation put before him. Sasuke slowly lifted his head up, his eyes squinting at Naruto, ''What do you mean what now?'' Sluggishly he pulled himself up and pressed his hot lips against Naruto's, kissing him ever so gently and reassuringly, ''now you better introduce me to your friends, because it looks like I'm going to stick around you for quite some time, huh?''. Naruto's eyes widened and he let out a tired smile. Exhausted, he dropped his head onto Sasuke's shoulder and said ''yeah.. quite some time'', as soon as he managed to finish his sentence, Sasuke scooped him up, carried him into his bedroom and tucked them both comfortably into bed. He looked over and out onto the peaceful and quiet streets of sleeping Konoha, gently lit up by the moonlight that cast faint shadows and silhouettes in Sasuke's bedroom. He traced the shadows on Naruto's face with his finger and returned to look at the sleeping blond. His gentle locks in his face, his blissful tanned skin that was beaming in the moonlight, his faint expression; like all the worries got erased from his face. Sasuke placed his head on Naruto's chest and repeated his words to himself through a faint smile; _yeah.. quite a long time... _then he fell fast asleep beside the only person who managed to put a smile on his face.


End file.
